kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus Days
Overview Cyrus Days is a character created by guygombaa. Cyrus Days is the junior leader of the Moon Dorm. Cyrus is an Crazy, Friendly & Unpredictable character. He tends to create plot changes in various ways. Cyrus accidently made Rachel his drudge when she cut herself to protect her friends, although she didn't understand that this makes no sense. Cyrus is the BLADE 'of death, for in he cuts down all in his path, so that none may oppose him, felling the mightiest with ease. Biography 'Extended Bio Cyruses Creation was an albeit odd one. His Mother was a Vampire/ Elf/ Werewolf (Hard to Explain) and she was damned to be the bearer of a Demon Seed. This had a high chance of killing her, and the Demon seed would be ajoined by it's father to destroy all. However, an Angel/ Human/ Warlock crossbreed, (as in, he was an Angel/ Human but had been trained as sealed as a Warlock of light.) took fancy of her. The response was a Mutation in the Demon Seed (Cyrus), which then became a being not of Darkness, nor light, but a Balance. His Mother was cursed, and his Father was chased by demons, Cyrus was born and blessed by his Father, who then fled to escape the Demons who chased him. Cyrus was raised by his Mother in the Elven village of Firenbir. Cyrus grew up in the Village, casually controlling his Minor thirst for blood, instead eating the fruits and vegtables that the Elves grow. Firenbir was attacked by Orcs constantly, but one time they were helped by Demon's searching for Cyrus. They burnt the Village down, Cyrus was seperated from his Mother and Captured. By the time Cyrus was (technically) three, the Demon's had been experimenting on him for five years. Another of the Demon's Captives, a monstrous bird of Shadows, escaped. It freed Cyrus, and with it's last Breath, imbued itself within him. Cyrus then broke free and fled. He trained in the Mountains with a group of monks for a few years, and eventually found three important things: Wasp, a small, vicious blade, A Chain of light (Baramid) & his Gun (Unnamed). He left the Monks and became a bounty hunter. He became the? trusted friend of Dani Breeze, who helped him keep his humanity. This also caused a speed up in his unpretictable ageing. He was then contracted to kill her brother, which he did without a single thought, causing him & Dani's friendship to shatter. The longer he was a Bounty Hunter, the more his thirst for blood grew. Cyrus eventually found Blade Kitten, his oversized Sword, and used it in his fights. At the (technical) age of 5, he was tricked, doing a fake Job & getting trapped by Scientests. They performed experiments on him, and created Dark & Light versions of him. He escaped & absorbed his alternate forms, giving him the ability to randomly transform into them. Due to his many wounds, he fell unconcious. He was found and Rescued by the Principal, Ryan Cidium. He was taken to HMA and taught to control his bloodthirst to a certain degree. He then became their representative for many front's, including the Consul. This is Cyruses first year at the Academy. 'At HMA ' ((After an exclusive interview with Cyrus himself that took place in my head.......)) Oh? My life at HMA? Well, I only recently started coming up with a record of it, but I remember it was pretty exciting. Um, well I was junior moon dorm president, so it was my job to keep track of everything. Um, well I remember when Mas first came, I instantly detected his power signiature and went, "Woah. Massive threat incoming." That was after I had taken Kate to the storage room so she could get stuff to put in her dorm room. Anyway, the fight ended with a draw. Me & Darius became best friedns really quickly............ oh yeah,, & I took Kate & Kimi with Darius to my secret cave, but Seth came & ruined everything. Oh yeah, & Rachel cut herself, so I couldn't resist nearly draining her dry. It freaks me out just thinking about it. So, eventually Vanessa came along, & I set Mark to look after her. I should have known that was a bad idea, but I wasn't feeling well. Anyway, while they were "having fun", I went on an adventure with Tea in the hall of portals. We ended up escaping, but it was too late............ Vanessa had already messed around with Mark. Poor guy dosen't realise hes gonna be under her spell for the rest of his life..... which probablly just lost about 80% of it's time. ANYWAY, then I got so sick I turned into an evil douchebag, nearly killed Coru & sucked everybody into a twisted alternate dimension. So then, when I had contro of mysel again, I specially possesed Coru so her body could repair itself. Honestly, all those broken bones weren't gonna heal while she's dead. After killing some tough people, I started to lose control of myself, & I became Mr. Douchebag again, albeit without the shadowy creepiness. I got my ass kicked. (Yay?) Once back at HMA, after a brief encounter with Mas & Maia, Tea dragged me back to, my room. I can't really remember anything that happened after that, up until me & Kate in the catacombs, accidently awakening a vampire who almost ate her. Theen, we prepared for his imminent attack. I got drunk. Yay. After that, the vampire man attacked. Memory is fuzzier here. We fought him, he summoned a massive hellhound, we killed that, Mr. Crazy ass vampire blew up the school, and a month later everyone was being sent home on busses. I stayed back to help with the repairs a bit, plus I lived at HMA. 'Between HMA & HMA II' I stayed for a while, helping with the general repairs & learning to control my new cyborg implantations, but eventually I went over into the high mountains to train with the same order of monks that had trained me in my earlier years. They gave me a new gun and gave me my other sword, wasp, back to me. I learnt to control my blood lust for the cmoing years, and no longer feel the need to drink blood. I still can ''but I don't have to. So then I came back and continued the repairs of the school. 'HMA II''' I introduced the new people to school, hung out with Belle a bit and then re-united with Kate. Good times. I eventually carried her off to bed and then went back to my own room. NEXT AREAS R FUZZY. There were classes, some talking, Seth came back and almost instantly started acting like he had authority after he became a druid or something, I don't know. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Cyrus has incredible strength, speed, stamina, eyesight, & Endurance. He is also skilled with Telepathy & telekenisis. He is good with Magic, aswell as transfiguration. He can teleport & Transform into the monstrous blackbird. He also has slowed aging. Powers Angels Blessing: Cyrus gains regains health quicker than normal, and the more damage he takes, the higher his defence is. Demon Seed: The more Damage Cyrus takes, the more Attack & Mana he gets. Power Thief: Cyrus can temporarilly gain the powers of anyone he touches. Blood Sucker: Cyrus becomes incredibly stronger for a short while after taking blood. Morales: Cyrus is bound by his own set of honour (Crazy, I know right?) that stop's him from performing certain actions. Aura Manipulation: Cyrus can blast of Aura power. Portal Guardian: Cyrus is a designated Portal guardian, therefore he has access to the hall of portals. Illogic: Cyrus has shown the ability to bend reality slightly, allowing him to slip through reality itself. Paraphernalia Cyrus has lots of stuff. Besides his basic luggage, he also has two swords, Blade Kitten & Wasp. He also has two guns, Mother of Grace & Bloody Mary. He also has an umbrella that can be used as a weapon, and a cane, that can, again, be used as a weapon. At the end of HMA I, he also managed to summon a multi-million dollar jet, and a multi-million dollar motorcycle. How he obtained these is unknown. Character Relations Katherine J. Rithe: In her own words, she is Cyruses right hand woman. She helps him through thick and thin, & they are always helping each other. Lara Grihori: Cyrus likes to tease her of her appearance. Darius: Darius is Cyruses Best friend. ((Darius is no longer in HMA)) Vanessa Days: Brotherly love/hate. Mas Thgirw: Don't really like each other much, although Cyrus has some respect for him. Insanity: Insanity seems to like Cyrus, but Cyrus dosen't take that much notice of him. Zeke Voblio: Cyrus & Zeke never liked each other that much, although they weren't enemies. Coru: Likes how Coru calls him Cyru-Kun. :D They were fairly close. Dani Breeze: Was her best friend, until he killed her brother. Leumas Thigrw: Dosen't really like Leumas, especially since he went rogue. Andrew Days: Despises. Andrew annoys him, and Cyrus believes he is incredibly cocky & stuck-up. Belle Days: Adores his younger sister. They are incredibly close. Mark Ammon: On good terms. Tea Grey: Friends. They flirt a bit, kissing when Tea called him a prude, but they don't really like each other a whole lot. Seth Ferai: Believes Seth was an okay kid, until he started trying to be all authoritative and tree-huggy. Now he's just a nuisance. Love Life Cyrus hasn't really had any relationships of aforementioned kind since he was adopted by Ryan Cidium. At HMA, he has flirted with Coru & Tea Grey, and Kate appears to have affections for him. Notes *Cyrus is a hybrid of Vampire, Human, Elf, Dwarve, Werewolf, Warlock, Angel, Demon & Cyborg. Trivia *Cyrus is also the name of several video game villians, such as the Team Galactic leader from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platnium *Cyrus was first created by guygombaa in the third grade with his friend Kade. He was originally a mix of every species in exsistence, and had no family as he was created by the All-Mother. He was originally a Portal Guardian who battled the all-powerful enemy Shadowscythe. Theme(s) Main Theme- inFAMOUS 2- Burning Bright Category:Characters Category:Half Moon Academy Category:Moon Dorm Category:Days Family Category:Boys Category:HMA Characters